


Mountain

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Writeblrs March 2019 Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gadreel Possessing Sam Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Writeblrs March 2019 Seuss Prompts6. Mountain





	Mountain

Dating Sam is like climbing a mountain. There was bad times, and there was good times. The bad times were bad, stuff like the Demon Blood incidents, when Sam cheated on you and got hooked on demon blood. You eventually took him back, after a significant amount of begging on his behalf. The relationship was again put at strain when Sam took Gadreel into him. It was an awful time for everyone, and Sam was still full of regret now. He hates that he let himself do so much damage to the mismatched family he managed to build. Whenever he thinks about that, his mind lingers on Kevin for too long. Those are the moments where no one can help him, not you, not Dean, not himself. Those are the times when Sam often wonders if he really is the perfect vessel for Lucifer, or if he already is Lucifer.

Dating Sam is an uphill battle at the best of times. You were born into a normal life, Sam was born into a hunting life. You met him at Stanford, both studying Law together. You hit it off quickly and within sixth months, you and Sam were dating. You shared a two bedroom apartment, and every week you’d go to the movies and a dinner date. Sam worked on a night shift, you worked on your day off. Between you both, you had plenty of money to live comfortably. Everything collapsed one night though. It was close to 2am, you were awoken by not so hushed discussions. Stumbling out of the bed, you opened the bedroom door. You were met by Sam hugging another guy, who was slightly shorter than him. You later learnt that it was Dean who was hugging Sam, and he came with concerns over their father.

Dating Sam is like reaching the peak of a mountain. The amazing times of dating were as fulfilling as the achievement of climbing a mountain. The high you feel when you have sex is a drug for you. Sam knows it too, in bed he is great. Long and wide, when Sam is pounding into you, you see stars. You scream, shout, swear and more. Sometimes you’re on top of Sam, sometimes you need to feel him covering you, like a security blanket. Those are the moments after particularly difficult hunts, where Sam knows just how much you need him, just as much as he needs you. Those are the nights were it isn’t just sex, it’s love making. On those nights, it doesn’t matter whether or not you both come, the thing that matters most is the connection between you and Sam. You know how limited it can be.

The best times for you and Sam though, are the times where you don’t have to focus on hunting, any world ending issues or anything. Having no worries and no hunts, you and Sam spend the entire today doing nothing but relaxing. You shower, or bathe, together. After that, you go and lay in the bed together. Some days you watch movies, or a television series that one of you has been meaning to catch up on. Other days, you read. Sam usually reads lore books, you read whatever book you find cheap. If neither of those happen, you catch up on sleep. Sam’s always the big spoon, though if you’re not spooning, you somehow end up sleeping in the shape of a heart, with your head beneath Sam’s chin. Those will always be the best times, where you’re both carefree and happy, with no worries to fill your minds.

So yeah, it’s like climbing a mountain when you’re in a relationship with Sam, but the good times will always outweigh the bad. Never did you think you’d become a mountain climber.


End file.
